Various devices and circuits are often utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. The devices and circuits can be utilized to increase productivity and reduce costs in a variety of activities (e.g., power generation, information processing, communication, etc.). The devices (e.g., including photovoltaic devices, solar conversion devices, solar cell devices, opto-electric devices, optical devices, photonic devices, mechanical devices, semiconductor devices, electronic thin film devices, other thin film devices, etc.) can include thin films or layers. Manufacturing and utilizing thin film devices can be very complex and complicated.
Conventional manufacturing techniques typically involve a relatively large volume of etchant (e.g., HF, etc.). The etchant is usually used to remove a sacrificial layer during an epitaxial lift of process. Traditional etchant approaches are often rather expensive and increase the cost of the ELO process. In addition, the ethcants (e.g., Hydrogen fluoride, hydrofluoric acid, fluorine, derivatives thereof, combinations thereof, etc.) can be extremely hazardous compounds in large quantities. Added expensive safety precautions to guard against system leaks, contamination and evaporation are often required when increased large volumes of etchant chemicals are used in fabrication processes. For example, regulatory organizations (e.g., Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), etc.) typically rate fabrication processes differently when large amounts of hydrogen fluoride or hydrofluoric acid are used. The corresponding requisite safety precautions often result in higher facility construction costs and higher operational costs. Large volumes of hydrogen fluoride or hydrofluoric acid can also create other inconveniences. For example, fabrication facility location can be restricted.